


Kinky

by DearAgony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Brutal, EarlyWork, Gay, Hardcore, Kinky, M/M, NoSeriouslyIWroteThisBackInHighschool, PseudoRape?, Sex, Viper - Freeform, blade - Freeform, dagger - Freeform, knife, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAgony/pseuds/DearAgony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. That’s all it came down to. That’s all it ever needed to come down to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

Sex. That’s all it came down to. That’s all it ever needed to come down to.

Well, unless you wanted a blow job, in which case all he had to do was bring Viper’s head down between his legs. Viper knew what to do from there. There, it came down to something else.

The way his tongue felt around his shaft, licking slowly and teasing all the time with flick after flick after flick… The way the heat of the sun enveloped his cock when Viper swallowed him whole, and the way the cold pressed against his entrance at the same instance that the heat took him, and the cold went inside and the heat went lower and all he knew was bliss.

“Viper…” He whispered, always refusing to scream unless Viper did it the right way. Viper hadn’t gotten him to scream yet. He hadn’t done it the right way.

He started tensing, and he looked down at Viper, and he could **see** the other man pulsing, throbbing with need - his cock a violent shade of pink and his balls turning bluer by the second… Oh, those wonderful, soft jewels were so beautiful and full and round… He had to reach down and cup them in his hand squeeze them gently and make Viper tense, wanting… **needing** release.

Viper let him go, right before he came, and brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

"Damn you... Viper, I need... Need to come..." He moaned out, the pretty noises falling straight (well, as straight as they could, all things considered) to Viper's cock, making him pulse again.

"Soon, Blade, soon..." Viper promised, bringing Blade's legs over his shoulders and removing his fingers from the tight, wet, hot passage. He replaced those slender fingers with a hot, thick cock and didn't wait a second before he reared back and slammed those full jewels against Blade in a hard thrust.

"Yeah, babe... Just like that..." Blade moaned out, closing his eyes and lolling his head to the side in pleasure.

Viper leaned down to bite Blade's nipple, and as he did Blade could feel the smile on his face. Blood rushed to the black - haired boy's chest and his nipple became a rock, and another hard bite came to it, enough to make Blade moan again, needing more. Viper pulled back again, slamming all nine inches of his rough - smooth meat into Blade, nearly ripping the other boy. Viper, living up to his name, lunged again at Blade's nipple, and this time injected his sodomizing poison into Blade, drawing blood from the boy and lapping it up with his skilled tongue.

"Viper..." Blade moaned, on the verge of screaming, but not quite there yet. Viper smiled to himself and forced Blade's legs down to the bed, far too quickly, almost breaking the thin youth on the bed. Blade yelped in pain, and Viper saw him pulse. Viper used Blade's legs for leverage, jumping up to hover over his young prey and pulling out of him almost fully before slamming back in, making Blade jump away in pain. Viper did it again, and again, and again, making Blade roll his head back and forth, trying not to yell.

"C'mon babe... There's no one else here... Scream for me." Viper commanded in his snake - like voice, trying to get Blade to comply. Blade didn't, and just smiled a devious smile.

"Make me, snake," Blade challenged, while reaching under his pillow and drawing his gem - encrusted dagger. "Before I cut off your 'tail'."

Viper felt the freezing cold blade of the dagger press against the bottom of his shaft, and he almost came. Such a beautiful tool, that dagger, but still not as good as he was.

Viper took a moment to look down at his sex - toy, bathed in sweat with a trail of ruby coming down from his right nipple, with a look of mischief on his face that would put an Imp to shame. The sight was truly one to behold... But he was obviously already taking too long, as Blade pressed his dagger into the bottom of Viper's shaft, cutting a small slice into it. Viper jumped in pain, which was a mistake, because when he came down, the blade cut him again.

Viper hissed in pain, and grabbed Blade's wielding hand, cutting himself accidentally one more time before pulling the dagger to Blade's throat - threatening the boy's life with his own dagger.

Viper pulled out to the extreme again, his cock throbbing in pain and need, and then slammed into the boy beneath him again, his cut going into Blade and becoming filled with Blade's salty juices and the now hot lube from before. Viper winced again in pain, but still pulled out, and slammed back. He moved his hand against Blade's, bringing the dagger lower to rest on the boy's collar bone, and sliced him open. Blade yelped and shot down, impaling himself on Viper's aching cock, and back up again, back into the dagger. Tears welled at the boy's eyes from the pain, and he started to tremble from the pleasure. Viper smiled and moved the dagger away, lapping the blood from Blade's chest, while pushing farther into the boy.

Blade let Viper play for a moment while he regained himself, and brought his dagger around Viper's shoulders, holding it at the side of Viper's neck.

"Do your worst." Blade commanded, and Viper complied, never liking the blade that close to his vital organs and veins. Viper started a painfully fast pace, slamming in and out of Blade like a madman. Blade started moaning and panting in the best of pleasure, and Viper took his chance to let go of Blade's leg and grab the dagger, plunging it down just besider Blade's head, cutting his cheek. Blade moaned. Viper then took the dagger and cut a rather long gash across Blade's chest, leaving a long trail of crimson red in his wake. Blade let out a long moan. Viper plunged into him again, lifting his lower half off the bed to meet his thrusts. Blade was in both pain and agony, and was loving every second of it.

Suddenly, Viper ripped out of Blade, tearing him, and cast the dagger aside, across the room so neither of them could access it. He flipped Blade over and brought his torn and bleeding entrance right to his equally bloody cock, implaing the boy onto him in a swift and powerful thrust, bringing an almost - scream from the boy's lips. Viper did it again, making the blood from his member meet the blood pouring from Blade's heat, creating a sensation both of them loved - the sensation of complete and utter unification.

Viper needed only one more thrust, deep, deep into Blade to bring forth the thing he longed for... That elusive scream. Blade's head reared back in the throes of orgasm, yelling Viper's name to Heaven and Hell combined, in turn sending Viper over the long, plunging cliff to the point of no return, and Viper spilled his hot, blood - infested semen into Blade, shooting so fervently that it re-surfaced at Blade's entrance and mixed with the hot blood there, making Blade squirm and writhe in agony, bringing him to a second, smaller orgasm.

Viper removed himself from the now sticky passage and fell onto Blade's bed. Blade was already down, whimpering and staining his already red satin sheets with a new shade of crimson.

Viper smiled a devilish smile. "I finally got you to -"

"SHUT IT!" Blade yelled. "There, you made me do it again." The frisky youth turned away from Viper and stretched, Viper getting a beautiful view of Blade's ass and - more importantly - Blade's ass releasing some of Viper's seed onto the bed.

"Cranky?" Viper asked, teasing his friend.

"Bite me." Blade said, not turning over to look at Viper.

Viper pulled Blade forcefully to him and pinned the boy down to the bed, his fiery - red hair seeming to glow. "Is that a request?" Viper snarled, staring hungrily at Blade's shoulder.

"Only if you're up for another round." Blade smiled, tipping his head to one side, teasing.

"Round two, then." Viper said taking the bait, and chomping into Blade's neck.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Blade said, and the smile could be heard in the cocky teen's voice.


End file.
